


Sirius Black wears glasses (sometimes)

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, James is a Dork, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, M/M, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: A few moments of Sirius being a little shit and an annoyed Remus who loves him anyway.Little Harry is just clueless and Lily Potter is so done with all of this nonsense!Well, James is just a very merry person...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 63





	Sirius Black wears glasses (sometimes)

_Sirius Black is an idiot._

And the reason he is, in fact, an idiot is that the more Remus warns him off from doing something stupid, the more compelled he is to do it.

So right now, here the Marauders are, Sirius going through a dozen pairs of spectacle frames, trying to see which one suits him best, because no matter how many times Remus told Sirius that wearing James' glasses wasn't a good idea, Sirius being Sirius, paid absolutely no heed whatsoever! 

Months of recursive and reckless usage of the non-prescribed glassed had rendered his eyes weak. Ergo, here he was, trying on a bunch of stupid glasses, with their stupid frames, that hid half of Sirius' beautiful cheekbones, and masqueraded his hypnotic grey eyes and Remus. Simply. Hated. It.

He stood in the corner, glaring at the wall, cursing Sirius for not listening to him, recalling all the times when he had warned Sirius about what was to happen. But did he ever listen!? _No!_

For example, that one time when Sirius snuck James' glasses inside his four-poster bed. Oh, back in the days, when their relationship was fresh and keeping their hands off each other seemed like death. 

Well, the next morning explaining to James why Remus, Sirius and a pair of broken glasses were lying together on the same bed sprinkled with stripes of dry spunk, was _quite an event_ in itself.

____

"Come on, Sirius! If we're late for Potions one more time, Slughorn is gonna bite my head off!", Remus cried from across the door frame, to which the fat lady grumbled incoherently and shoved a jot at Remus.

"I'm almost done Moons, just let the spell settle down for a second!", Sirius whined, blindly reaching out for his books and quill.

Remus huffed in resentment. "Just use your glasses for heaven's sake! That spell takes _ages_ to settle down."

"M- My _glasses!_??", Sirius exasperated.

"What kinda punk do you make of me!?!", Sirius huffed out unbelievably.

Remus exhaled deeply, slouching against the door frame. " _Why!!_ ", he muffled a groan into his hands before slipping down to the floor and swinging his bag off his shoulders.  
___

Sirius was settled down on the common room's couch, knees tucked under and a book placed on his lap. Restlessly, he pushed his glasses up as they slipped down for the third time this past minute and scrunched his nose his annoyance. 

Remus chuckled to himself and looked back towards his book.

Two days ago, Madam Pomfrey had spent an entire day fixing Sirius' semi wrecked cornea, which did plenty to frighten Sirius into not using the vision-correcting spell for at least a couple of weeks.

Since then, to Sirius' absolute dismay, he was to wear his ragged and crooked glasses everywhere around the school, and surprisingly Remus loved it. (Maybe because of how adorable Sirius looked whenever he was annoyed)  
___

"Where are your glasses!?", Remus nudged sharply into Sirius.

"They're in the dorm!", Sirius quietly shoved back, peeping into Remus' notes.

"Why!?", the tall lad mewled. "What, are dancing in the dorm with James' pair!?", Remus groaned as James pushed against him, struggling to get a better look into him notes too.

"Depends. Does that make my glasses gay?", Sirius grinned quickly jostling down the notes.

"Please! My glasses, can't be seen or associated with that ridiculous pair.", James huffed. 

"Well now you know what it feels like to be associated with you two", Remus dryly responded.

James giggled, "Our _ridiculosity_ is precisely why you love us Moonbeam!!", he smirked, wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulder. 

"Hey! Hands off my boyfriend.", the shorter lad glared batting the other boy's hand off.

Chuckling to himself, James rolled his eyes and continued to peer into the brunette's notebook, jotting the important points down onto his own.  
_____

"Uncle Pa'foo!", Harry exclaimed, a petulant smile resonating with his giggles as he leapt onto his godfather's lap.

" _Uff, Harry!_ Your Mama was right, you've gained at least six pounds since we last saw you", Sirius cried, nestling the little boy on his lap.

"You're complaining?", Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You did the exact same thing last night, Pads!", Remus pointed out, to which Sirius shrieked and quickly covered Harry's ears.

"Remusss!", he moaned back in response.

Harry chuckled and snuggled further comfortably in Sirius' lap, placing his head on the pale man's stomach.

"Story!!", Harry clapped reeling excitedly in Sirius" lap. Sirius giggled, ruffling up the little boy's hair, reaching out for his glasses and his book. 

"Alright, ickle Prongslet. What do you want to read today?", Sirius smiled at the little boy who was scrunching his nose and grinning with excitement. Harry's tiny hands reached out for the book and pulled it down onto his lap while Sirius put his glasses on. Flipping through the pages and various pictures, Harry beamed, trying to find something that would grab his attention. He skimmed across the pages he'd read before and skipped through the ones that didn't please him. The two men looked at the little boy with admiration.

They recalled how, when Harry was smaller, and James and Lily fell asleep early on certain days, Sirius would often read Harry bedtime stories while Remus cradled him to sleep. 

Or how, when Harry was particularly snobby, Sirius would transform into Padfoot and let Harry snuggle into his dark fur, letting the little boy toss around, twist and dig into the dark pelage until he finally calmed down and fell asleep. 

The men would often share a chuckle remembering the first time Sirius had changed the frame of his glasses. Harry had spent his entire day running around, chanting, "Pa'foo looks like a sexier vu'sion of Prons", with a red-faced Lily groaning into the mattress, a mortified James and a madly grinning Remus. Oh, would Effie and Monty be proud!

Harry squealed in excitement, pointing at a page with a young man on his broom, squeaking, "This one, Pa'foo read this one!", jumping deliriously on his Godfathers lap, until the man huffed out a chuckle, picked the book up and started reading to the little lad.  
_____

31st October 1982.

" _Padfo-..._ Wait a second!!!", Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock as he stood on the door gaping like a little fish. 

Sirius walked in, a bennie on his head, with his ponytail flipped forward, so a few strands of hair stuck out from under the front of the bennie, rectangular glasses, an old woollen sweater, loose trousers that were cuffed at the bottom and a twisted grin on his face. Behind him, Remus followed suit, his hair temporarily grown out and dyed black with a black Led Zeppelin crop top, skinny leather jeans and a wry smile on his face.

Harry was still standing near the doorway frozen. "Padfoot! ", he gasped in shock. "How'd you grow taller than Uncle Moons!?!?", he exclaimed pointing from one man to another. Remus let out a throaty laugh while Sirius pouted.

"Hey!"

"Wait. You sound like Uncle Pads. I don't understand!", Harry grimaced, tilting his head and tapping his chin in confusion. 

" _Harold! Who is it!?_ ", James called from the kitchen.

"Its _Uncle Moo- uh_ ", Harry looked back with conflict, while Remus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with amusement.

" _Uncle Paddy-Moon-foot_ ", Harry called back, still a bit troubled, but at least partly content with his answer.  
_____

By the time Harry was three, his vision just like his fathers, seemed to have gone blur. So a day after he got his first pair of glasses (making Lily the only one without a pair), the family decided to get a photo to mark the occasion.

"Oii, Sirius!", Lily cried. 

Sirius looked up and shot her a confused look. "What!?"

"You are not wearing _that_ for the photo!", Lily zapped.

" _What's wrong with this!?!_ ", Sirius inquired, innocently looking down at his fluffy white shirt and black short shorts.

" _No Black!_ You are not playing that game with me. No go back inside and wear that tuxedo that always gets your husband worked up", Lily exclaimed.

Remus shot her a deathly glare, looked towards Sirius and then resumed his conversation with James.

"Come on Evans, we all know that I could fluster Remus up even with rags on. Although, evidently, it works even better _without_ them... ", Sirius mused cheekily, winking at his husband.

Lily groaned and Remus ignored the teasing note in Sirius' voice, while James broke into a coughing fit.

"Daaaddd!", Harry cried out, running towards James and circling behind his leg. 

"We ready Harold?", the man crouched down and ruffled the little boy's hair up, re-adjusting the little boy's spectacle frames.

"Yup!", Harry responded, swiping his hair back and grinning at the two older men in front of him.

Lily continued to fuss about Sirius' outfit for a few more minutes before eventually giving in.

"Alright buds, I've set the camera. Everyone, get in place!", Gideon called out.

Everyone shifted positions, Remus and Sirius stood on the back, arms slung around each other, James to their side with Harry sitting on his shoulders, while Lily sat in the front of the four men, forming two rings in front of her eyes with her index finger and her thumb with the widest grin on her face, while the rest of the family (including Harry), glared daggers at her.

____________________________________________________

_Hi! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked this._

_Comments are great! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Much love to you <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Also.
> 
> Fuck J K Rowling! Trans men are men and trans women are women. End. Of. Story.


End file.
